


Dress to Impress

by writefasttalkevenfaster



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writefasttalkevenfaster/pseuds/writefasttalkevenfaster
Summary: Imagine psychologically analyzing Rafael Barba’s clothes - based on the episode "Legitimate Rape" (S14.E18)





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> An Imagine that I loved writing. This fic was inspired by Bones, another show I am currently making my way through. It was a scene where Booth’s choice in clothing is analyzed by a psychologist, and I thought that would be fun to do for Barba! Enjoy!

“The man is obviously mentally disturbed.” You argued, picking at the plate of food in front of you. You were sitting across from Rafael Barba at a restaurant near your office, you both tended to frequent. You both were discussing the current case you both were assigned on. Avery Jordan was a TV personality who had been stalked and raped by her cameraman, Purcell. He had become obsessed with her to the point where he had used blackmail to end the affair she was having, and forced himself on her. “Purcell’s fixation on Avery is due to his own projection of his own obsession onto her. He has weaseled himself into her life after fantasizing it for so long. The way he dresses, the way he walks, it’s to blend in, to make himself seem average, which he isn’t. At least, psychologically speaking. He is legally unfit to be a father and we can argue that in court.” You explained further, and Barba considered it.

“Trying to claim Purcell is unfit as a father based on his clothing choices? Good luck trying to get a grand jury to buy that.” He said, taking another bite of his food, before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

You said nothing to his remark, choosing to say instead. “You can tell a lot by the way a person dresses.” He looked at you with a raised brow. “It’s simple social psychology. It’s the same reason why you dress well to an interview and act more formally than they would in casual clothing. It’s easy to manipulate this factor, whether it is fully or partially consciously.”

“Okay,” He wiped his mouth with a napkin, meeting your gaze, willing to put your theory to the test. “What can you tell about me?” You put your utensils down, taking in his appearance.

You stuck your lip out in thought, considering it. You cleared your throat. “First off, the sheer exorbinence of your suit and accessories shows that you are overcompensating in order to fit in more properly with the social norm of what a ‘big time attorney’ should look like and act like, despite your humble beginnings. I’m guessing this has something to do with the fact you were bullied and picked on a lot, and needed something to help feel more sure of yourself. On the other hand, you wear eccentric patterned shirts, not to mention your colorful socks and quirky ties.” You continued, breaking down his choices, your hand pointing at his electric orange tie. “These choices I assume are what you call ‘quiet rebellions against the system,’ where you refuse to be the exact cookie cutter lawyer who simply listens to his bosses and fights for easy wins. This is also how you deal with everyday annoyances, like defense lawyers or uncooperative witnesses or incompetent police officers. It’s an outlet.” He flattened his tie against his chest, shifting uncomfortably. “Not to mention the fact that you wear these suits to impress people, in order to see you as a proper ADA, and in order to charm them. It’s part of your own unique brand of social engagement, or to put it simply,” You took a bite of your food thoughtfully. “you dress to impress.”

He took in what you said, before paying, and rising from his seat. “Still won’t hold up in a court of law.” Even as he left, he could hear you calling after him.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true!” After that, Barba never really looked at his ties the same again.


End file.
